The Clow Hatter
by The Clow Hatter
Summary: What if Clow Reed had trapped his insanity in a mirror? Eriol, Nakuru, and Suppi have team up with Alessa/YangGirl, Matthew BrockWick, and Pumpkin Jr. if they will ever stop this insane madman who is after The Virgin Key. (Vanessa/YingGirl). Please R
1. Prologue-The Virgin Key

The Clow Hatter Notes 

The Clow Hatter  
Notes: The Clow Hatter, Cheshire Sun, and KeroWocky are characters combined by Card Captor Sakura (CLAMP/Koshidia/Nelvana/Pika Edition) and American McGee's Alice (American McGee/Rogue Entertainment/EA.com). This is a highly R rated fic since it'll contain some lemon pieces and language. Please take respect that all characters are copy-written from their respected owners.

Prologue-The Virgin Key

  _I see you in from my mirror from my dark parlour. How long has it been since I managed to ravage into some sweet succulent flesh such as yours?_

_  Indeed, it has been a while. My sane half trapped me in this cursed mirror world for ages!!! While you get the spend your days in the blessed sunlight in the comfort of friends, I have to spend it here, watching my Clow Cards do their circus acts for my enjoyment in a rusted cover area…_

_ And darkness is everywhere. I've grown accustom to this darkness. I have to. The one that sealed me, my sane half, has died. He has now reincarnated himself into two people, a young boy magician and an insolent archaeologist._

_  I find it's very funny. I thought my sane half would have reincarnated himself into someone much better. _

_  And he has picked his own little girl to be heir of the Clow…err Sakura Cards, the Clow Mistress. I laugh at my sane's half stupidity._

_  What's funny about this part is that those two reincarnations of my sane half are forever trapped in their forms, never aging and never growing. They will be forced to watch their loves one die right in front of their eyes…_

_ But they will not be able to join them._

_  Perhaps it is a good thing, in a way. I need them to live and they need me to live._

_  If Clow Reed's sanity died, then his insanity will die along with it…and vice versa._

_  Oh? You don't know I am part of Clow Reed?_

_  I am Clow Reed and I am not Clow Reed._

_ Well, I wouldn't say that I am a reincarnation like the father of the Clow Mistress, Fujitaka Kinomoto, or the Harry Potter look-a-like boy, Eriol._

_  Sorry, I rather not say his last name. It's not that I know it; it's too insane for me to pronounce it._

_  Yes, I have met him via my mirror teleportation and called him "Harry Potter" and I see him get very angry with that. He can do something about my taunts and he does absolutely nothing about my taunts._

_  That's why there's not even one mirror in The House of Clow…except in Nakuru's room and my Mirror (which is now in your possession). I decided to leave the boy alone. Besides, looking at a genderless creature strip naked and change into other clothing isn't my type of enjoyment._

_  But you…._

_  You, my dear, are perfect. You are a solitude 18-year-old girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. You hide your beauty by wearing pants by day, but your true nature shows when you become this suited fighter of justice in a blue mini skirt._

_  Forgive me. I also have been taking peeks under your skirt from our mirror and I like what I see down there._

_  You have the Sign of a Pure Virgin. A virgin at 18?! I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but most people around your age have gotten into sexual activities. I noticed that no other male has taken advantage of you. Nor have they managed to taken away your heart._

_  A perfect Virgin Key, my virgin key. Perhaps you are the one that can release me from this putrid world…_

_ And I'll be the one who shall grant you one thing you keep hiding yourself from…love. _

_  Your parents are dead and your sister had attempted to kill you. You do have friends, but they have someone to love them back._

_  You, do not._

_  Perhaps that's why you've become YingGirl. You wanted to hide from the harsh reality that one has in your position. You wanted to be the hero…when in reality, all you wanted to do is hide under the covers and never come out._

_  But, you don't need to hide anymore. I have seen it all and I desire to be with you than anyone else. That's an ability I've gained from my sane's half. Clow always gets what he wants._

_  And I want you, my sweet Virgin Key. My dear Champion of Justice…_

_ My Vanessa._

_  Keep sleeping peacefully dear. We'll meet very soon._


	2. The Mirror of The Clow Hatter

The Clow Hatter 

Chapter 1-The Mirror of The Clow Hatter

  Ever since Vanessa got that gothic looking in a garage sale, things have definitely been turning…mad.

  The mirror itself looked like someone placed a mirror glass and some rusted pipes together. What caught her eye is that there is some artwork of a panther with butterfly wings and the drawing of the third eye that loomed above it. The mirror was a good buy, only five dollars.

  It seemed like the owner of this mirror want to get rid of the mirror, permanently.

  The mirror was covered with scratches at the side. They were symbols…but what did they mean and who put them there?

  Beneath the eye was some writing that was scratched off. It was in bold capital letters.

  THE CLOW.

  "The Clow"? What the hell? Why was it written and why is it scratched upon? Something was wrong with this mirror. Something dark…and sinister.

  Vanessa always felt a bad feeling with this mirror. She could feel whatever darkness that is emerging from the mirror. It started to wrap around her as it quietly was raping her.

  And she couldn't move.

  _"Come to me my Virgin Key," a voice whispered, "please come in. I've been waiting for your arrival for a long while."_

Vanessa shook her head. It was just a dream.

  She looked back at the demented dark mirror. There was no voice coming out of the mirror. That was just ridiculous. Maybe this is all in her head.

  _Oh yes, my Virgin Key You've have started to drink my intoxicating poison. You need more if you wish to enter my realm._

  She held onto her head. She did not hear that! That wasn't even her voice!!

  She started to turn away. She had enough of gawking at a mirror for today.

  But when she had to leave it, she was always drawn back to the mirror once again.

  Perhaps she was going mad.

***

  "Yes," a voice said as he was looking through the mirror, "keep drinking my poison like a kitten drinks from its' mother. Soon, you'll be mad like me…and that's a good thing."

  He leaned back on his favourite armchair. He was a fairly tall man. He wore glasses, a straight jacket, white gloves, black pants, and black shoes. His hair is jet black and is always tied in a ponytail.

  His best feature about him was his top checker hat. It has symbols on some of the squares. There were symbols that had meaning, yet mean nothing at all. 

  Some say he looks like a perfectly sane gentleman.

  But he wasn't a sane gentleman.

  His dark butterfly winged anorexic panther weakly walked towards him, resting his skull on his lap.

  "Master Clow," it asked as it waved its' tail, "when will this new playmate of yours come?"

  "Soon," he replied as he stroked his pet's head, "she's begun to drink from my poisonous tea. She'll then go insane and finally seek refugee within this dark area…and soon she'll be forever mine."

  "What if this Virgin Key fights off your poison, Master Clow?"

  "Impossible. Nothing can fight off this poison. Not me or Clow Reed. Come Cheshire Sun, we've got cards to dispose of."

  "Must we, Master Clow?"

  "I need all of their power if I'll ever get that girl here…and their circus acts are getting annoying. I give you permission to feed on them."

  "With pleasure, Master Clow."

   And so, one by one, the cards that were created to serve only for enjoyment ended with their pitiful screams, which was the last thing anyone heard of them.


	3. The Sick Clow Reed

The Clow Hatter 

Chapter 2-The Sick Clow Reed

Eriol Hiiragizawa, a young boy semi-magician, was sitting in the master armchair. He was quietly mediating, trying to figure out what was going on.

  Ever since Sakura sealed the last card of Clow into a Sakura card, things started to finally be peaceful.

  Something was definitely going on and Eriol had to figure out what.

  It dealt nothing with Sakura, but it defiantly is something with Clow Reed.

  But in technicality, wasn't Eriol is Clow Reed?

  Yes.

  Since that dark night in October, he had his first visits from The Clow Hatter. That lankly bastard was hanging on the walls, taunting him with his sick idiocy.

  It even drove Eriol mad too.

  Why did Clow created such a creature being trapped in a mirror? Why was he taunting him? What was he?! A Clow Card? A Guardian Beast? A sign of Clow's sick twisted humour?!!!

  _Silly reincarnation of Clow, you'll never get in my plans like you did the last time._

  It finally hit him. The Clow Hatter was planning on something. The Clow Hatter was trying to lure Eriol to get rid of that blasted mirror so that he (The Clow Hatter) will have access to all the mirrors in the world!!!

  Damnit!!! He was nothing but a mere puppet on strings for The Clow Hatter.

  What really pissed him off was that he realized he couldn't do anything about it.

  But he could pervert him from succeeding. His "victim" was in the early stages of the poison.

  Eriol could have called Sakura for this. But, even for a Card Mistress, she'll never understand.

  She'll never understand that that Clow Reed had a dark past. She'll never understand that Clow Reed was sentence into confinement in an asylum, which lingered his insanity. She'll never understand the Clow Reed dealt with his prosecutor by sowing a body bag on his flesh, causing him to be in great pain…but kept him living.   

  She'll never understand that madman in the mirror is Clow Reed and he is not Clow Reed.

  This was Eriol's problem; he had to deal with it. With or without Clow's magic, he hoped he could save this virgin key before it was too late.

***

  "Vanessa," Matt asked as he was looking at the papers, "are you sure you're all right?"

  "I don't know," Vanessa replied, "I just don't know. I feel like I'm going mad!!!"

  "Are you sure you're not addictive or taken anything strange lately?"

  "Matt, what do you mean by that?"

  Matt looked strait at her; his face was serious.

  "While I preformed a daily check up on you," Matt said as he kept looking at her, "my computer found traces of lysergic acid diethylamide in your system."

  "What?" Vanessa cried out while she looked confused.

  "LSD."

  "LSD?! How the hell did LSD get in my system?!!! I don't even know where to get it."

  "I know. At least it was some minor traces…but I can't allow you to leave the house. If you do, you'll probably get some more of this hallucination drug and it'll cause you to literally go insane."

  "I don't know if I'm insane already."

  "Relax Vanessa, at least you can miss college for a day. Maybe with some rest, you can recall how you've got this drug. Not to mention, you can use YingGirl to go and kick his ass once you've figure out who's trying to screw around with you mind."

  "Fine. Don't worry, I'll find this fucker once my senses are straight. He's a dead man."


	4. Needles and The Sane Clow Reed

Chapter 3 

Chapter 3-Needles and The Sane Clow Reed 

_"NO!!!" Sir Fredric Winston cried as he backed away, "Clow!!! You can't do this to_ _me! I mean no harm!!!" _

_ "Oh but you do Fred," Clow Reed replied as he approached, "you've place me in that institution and protested I was a madman…yet your evidence was all LIES!!!!!" _

_ Clow Reed unleashed a fireball at the man. Fredric ran and leaned against the wall. _

_ "Of course I was jealous of you!!" Fredric replied as he was scared, "But you can't do this to me because I've sent you to a nut house!!!!!" _

_ The magician gave a devious grin at the Englishman. Clow Reed was holding some sort of small and sharp kitchen knife. _

_ "I can and will Fred," Clow Reed said as he held the knife, "I'll show you how insane this magician can truly be." _

_ "No…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

_ Screams were being heard in the office, yet no one dared to enter or even cared of what was going on. Blood was flowing everywhere. Fredric was still screaming as Clow started to sow a body bag on the young man. _

_ The screams finally died down and Clow Reed started to leave. Perhaps justice was served in his favour for once. _

_ As for Fred, he was stuck to confinement…confinement by being very close to himself for the rest of his life._

*** 

The Clow Hatter was looking at a mangled body bag he's placed on the walls by steel hooks. He smiled a cheeky grin. 

"Fred," The Clow Hatter said as he was looking at the rotting body bag, "you were always my favourite victim and my first victim. If you hadn't sent me to that dark house, I wouldn't be here today." 

He turned around and saw his guardian looking at him. 

"I hate to disturb you Master Clow," Cheshire Sun said, "but it's time." 

The Clow Hatter pulled out his pocket-watch and looked at it. 

"You're right Chershii-chan," The Clow Hatter replied, "prepare the medical supplies and increase the poison dosage. I'll be ready to take my leave in 30 minutes. Please take care of KeroWocky while I'm away." 

"As you wish Master Clow. Do be careful, her friends are getting suspicious about the poison." 

"And this is why I must bring her on our side soon. My sane half's reincarnation is coming here with his guardians to try and stop me." 

"You mean Spinal Sun and Ruby Moon? But isn't Ruby Moon a…" 

"I thought so too, but she's genderless!!! She has no breasts or a sweet pussy. Although, I'm thankful she doesn't have a cock. I was thinking also the Card Mistress, but she's my sane half's second reincarnation's daughter! At least this girl I've chosen is perfect." 

"I see Master Clow." 

"Well, what are you waiting for? GET THE MEDICAL SUPPLIES AND THE POISON!!!" 

"Right away Master Clow!" Cheshire Sun unleashed his black butterfly wings and flew off in search of the black medical bag. 

Soon, the Virgin Key will be his. 

*** 

"Hey nee," Pumpkin Jr. asked as he waved his tail, "where Van-chan?" 

"I'm sorry Pumpkin Jr.," Alessa said as she looked at him, "Matt said she's sick." 

"But she was fine yesterday. Vanessa can't be sick!! She just can't be!!!" 

Alessa wanted to tell him the truth, but how do you explain to a five year old a LSD dosage? 

"She isn't sick," a voice said, "a dark side of a great magician is making her sick." 

Both Alessa and Pumpkin Jr. turned their heads. A young boy and a teenage girl who was holding a black cat were staring at the two. 

"Who are you?" Alessa asked as she looked at the two. 

"It's not important to who I am," the boy replied, "your friend Vanessa is going to become his forever if we don't stop him!" 

"Stop who?" 

"The Clow Hatter."


	5. Just What The Doctor Order

Chapter 4 

Chapter 4-Just What The Doctor Order 

Vanessa was tossing and turning in her bed, trying to fight the effects of LSD. Her body managed to puke out some of this drug, yet some of it still remained in her. She had to rest. This wasn't her favourite past time. 

Soon, everything will be better and Vanessa and YingGirl are back in action. She had to just be patient. 

_It's not going to be better. Your condition is getting worse. You need medical treatment right away!!! _

She sat up on her bed. That was not her voice!!!! 

She held onto her head. 

"It is just LSD that's doing this…" Vanessa muttered, "nothing else. I can stop this." 

The mirror started to glow. Something was going on!! She looked as she held onto her broach. 

An enemy was about to approach. She had to do it. 

"Phoenix Crystal Power," Vanessa cried out, "MAKE UP!!!" 

The broach unleashed its powers and transformed her normal clothing into a street fighting fuku. 

She was YingGirl once more. 

The light died down. She saw a young man with a doctor's bag standing right in front of her. 

"The doctor is in," he replied with a devious grin on his face, "my sweet Virgin Key." 

*** 

YingGirl started to back away, and his grin grew larger. 

"Who are you?" YingGirl asked as she looked up at him as she was crouching on the bed. 

"Beds are not a fighting grounds," he said, "let's put you in a proper position dear." 

"Proper?!!!" 

Before she could react, he pulled out a staff and unleashed its' power. She slammed back onto the bed in a lying position; then straps appeared at the side and kept her still. 

She tried to struggle slightly. 

"Let me go you son of a bitch!!!!" YingGirl yelled as she struggled with the straps, "Let me go!!!" 

He started to walk towards the bed, standing next to the left side. He began to set up the injection. YingGirl continued to struggle. She hated needles. 

"In order for this medication to work quickly," he chanted as he held the needle, "one must inject the medication at where blood has easy access to everywhere in the body…the heart." 

YingGirl kept on struggling in her strapped bed. She was not going to let this madman give him the medication!!! 

"So you're the one…" YingGirl said as she looked at him, "why are you doing this to me?!!!" 

"For love…" he replied with a smirk as he held the needle. 

"For love?" 

"Yes, my dear Virgin Key." 

She looked at him with such hatred. 

"Bullshit!!!" YingGirl cried out as she kept struggling, "You know nothing of love!!" 

He then dropped the needle. He looked at her with such hurtful eyes. 

"It's a sad thing you dare say that to a handsome young man that's willing to claim you as his bride," he chuckled as he placed a gloved hand on her face, "and yet, you know nothing about this emotion as well, my sweet Virgin Key." 

"That's a lie!!!" YingGirl protested. 

"The Clow Hatter never lies. I may be an insane gentleman, but I always tell the truth. And when I say I love you, I do mean it." 

"Bull--!!!" 

The Clow Hatter then placed his gloved hand on her lips. 

"Such language for a virgin," The Clow Hatter replied, "but you are a virgin, none the less. Let's return to my dark sanctum. It'll be your new home for now on. Sleep now." 

And with those words spoken, YingGirl was put to sleep. He then removed the straps that he placed on her bed as he cradled the sleeping champion of justice in his arms. 

He started to walk back towards the mirror as he was carrying her. 

Now, he has truly succeeded.


	6. Behind The Looking Glass

Chapter 5 

Chapter 5-Behind The Looking Glass 

Alessa was behind the driving wheel. There wasn't any time to loose. 

"So let me get this straight," Alessa asked as she was driving, "Clow Reed became a madman at one point in his life because of someone being jealous of him. He then realized what he did was wrong so he decided to remove his 'insanity' from himself and sealed it away in a mirror. By sealing his insanity in a mirror, the magical residence left behind on Clow Reed's insanity started to create a new magician…and this 'Clow Hatter' guy was born." 

"That is correct," Eriol replied. 

"So," Pumpkin Jr. asked, "what do you guys have to do with the Clow Hatter?" 

"Master Eriol is a half reincarnation of Clow Reed," Nakuru replied with a smile. 

"WHAT?!!!!" Alessa and Pumpkin Jr. cried out. 

*** 

YingGirl woke up on another bed. The Clow Hatter was sitting right next to her. His gloved hand was stroking her cheek. 

He looked at her eyes. 

"So beautiful…" The Clow Hatter whispered. 

"Leave me alone…" YingGirl groaned as looked back at him. 

"No." 

"Why?" 

"I love you." 

"Bull-sh--" 

The Clow Hatter silenced her with a kiss on her lips. YingGirl fell into confusion. She heard that guys do kiss girls to express their feelings…but she never dreamt she would actual have a man kissing her. 

The worse part about this kiss is that she is starting to en… 

No!!! She cannot enjoy it!!!! She is forced by honor to never indulge in these horrid acts of temptation. This man could never love her! He is a madman who wants to kill her!!! 

Yet her body was screaming for more. She tried to force herself not to enjoy. It had to be the LSD or some other drug that's making her act like this. 

The Clow Hatter stopped kissing and smiled. 

"You want it," The Clow Hatter said, "you've been deprived of love so long that your body responds exactly to my kiss. I already have your heart, but you still refuse to admit it." 

"No…" YingGirl replied weakly, "I do not. You gave me a small dosage of LSD that's causing my body to act like this." 

"Believe what you want, my sweet Virgin Key. Perhaps you need a much more severe example to open your eyes." 

He grabbed onto her shirt and threw it. Her slide his hands behind her back to unfasten her bra. Her mind raced alerted with danger, yet her body stayed still!!! 

"What are you doing?!!!" YingGirl yelled out. 

"Foundling you," The Clow Hatter replied, "You are a sign of a Pure Virgin." 

"Well…" 

"You're acting scared and you still want it. Please relax my Virgin Key. I have no intention of hurting you. I only want to please you." 

He slid the bra off. YingGirl's cheeks flared red as the Clow Hatter stared right at her bare breasts. 

"Stop…" YingGirl whined. 

"No," The Clow Hatter smirked as he kept looking at them, "I want to look at them as long as I like. I want to treasure them before they waste away."  
This didn't feel right at all. There was a complete stranger that admits his love to her and was looking at here. It didn't seem comfortable at all. 

She couldn't do anything at all. He was on top of her. He started to kiss and playfully bite her nipples. 

It didn't hurt. It felt good. Yet, this is wrong!!!!! 

YingGirl turned her head and closed her eyes. She wished it is just a dream; all just a horrid dream. 

But it wasn't.


	7. The Spider’s Parlor

Chapter 6 

Chapter 6-The Spider's Parlor 

After finding an unconscious Matt on the ground, Eriol made his move of being leader of the pack. No one seemed to argue. 

"This place has no meaning to Clow or me at all," Eriol said as he looked around the home, "so why is The Clow Hatter hiding here?" 

"You mean…" Pumpkin Jr. cried out, "He's here?!!" 

"The Clow Hatter has made his home here…but why?" 

"Maybe because he's lonely," Nakuru suggested. 

"Lonely? Why would a man trapped in a mirror and have so many friends be lonely?" 

"Pumpkin Jr.," Alessa replied, "I'll tell you when you're older." 

Eriol turned back and looked towards Pumpkin Jr. and Alessa. 

"Is there anyone else that lives in this estate?" Eriol asked. 

"Well…" Alessa said as she looked at him, "there's Cother Mackenzie who's away for a week, Matthew BrockWick who's on the ground, Pumpkin Jr., and me, Alessa Alexandra." 

"Are you sure there is anyone else?" 

"There's also my little sister, Vanessa Alexandra. She tends to be the weakest one in the group and also turns out to be the strongest member in the group. Recently, she's been hit by some drug dosage." 

" 'Drug dosage'?" 

"Yeah. Matt found traces of LSD in her system. Though I don't know how it got there. Vanessa never even takes drugs, drinks, or smoke. Nor does she have sex. She's…well, a virgin." 

"Damn," Eriol muttered, "he is up to his old tricks. Now, he's using drugs to make his victims go insane." 

"Huh?" Pumpkin Jr. asked in confusion. 

"Master?" Nakuru asked as she looked at Eriol, "is anything wrong?" 

"Yes!!!" Eriol cried out, "Please, take me to your friend's room!!! Virgins are the Clow Hatter's favorite prey!! If we don't hurry now, it's hopeless to go and rescue her." 

*** 

There was a funeral happening in Tomoeda. 

Like always, there is a group of people mourning for the passed one that has fallen. 

Yet among these people were similar faces in the crowd. They were Sakura Kinomoto, Touya Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, Syaoran Li, and Yukito Tsukishira. 

They were all morning. Sakura hanged her head as Tomoyo tried to comfort her friend. 

Even Sonomi was there. She hated the man who is finally dead. She stood morning as well amongst the crowd. 

Fujitaka Kinomoto had died. The body was found being mauled by animals. Yet the area were it was found was quite odd. How could wild animals attack him in an office area? 

No one knew the answer, yet they all knew. 

Two creatures were watching from a distant. The large one was holding a powerful mystical magical orb, while the other was in a tree. 

"Take out Clow's magic from the reincarnation," Cheshire Sun purred as he waved his tail, "and you kill the reincarnation. Master Clow was right." 

KeroWocky grunted as he protected the orb. Cheshire Sun looked at him. 

"Be careful with that thing Kei-chan," Cheshire said as he waved his tail, "we don't want our Clow to die on us too. Let's get out of here. We don't want the Clow Mistress to know of what we did." 

"Right," KeroWocky replied. 

The two unleashed their wings and flew off. No one seemed to notice the two, or their departure. Perhaps they should. 

Those two were the ones responsible for Fujitaka's death. 

*** 

YingGirl woke up. She found out she was sitting at a table. What was going on? She had her shirt turn off and then was being raped by this madman. 

She held her head. It was just the drug that was screwing up with her head, fucking up with her, and making her into a worthless horny slut! 

"So you've finally awaken," a voice whispered, "my sweet virgin key," 

She looked up and across the table. 

The Clow Hatter was there, taking his tea. 

"You!" YingGirl cried out. 

"Me," The Clow Hatter replied with a teacup in his hand, "soon my plan will be complete. I'll succeed in what Clow Reed never succeeded in his life." 

"You'll never get away with it!!! Like you said, my friends are going to stop you!!" 

"Oh yes. I've also send my friends on an errand to deal away with one reincarnation. Soon, I'll face my sane half one on one…and have you as the prize." 

"Damn you to hell!!!" 

He smirked at her. 

"Maybe I should have raped you while you slept," The Clow Hatter whispered as he sipped his tea drink, "but it wouldn't be any fun at all if one participant in this was asleep. I prefer the constant screaming instead. It's music to my ears." 

"You're insane!" YingGirl replied, "you can't bring Clow Reed back!! He's dead!" 

"I know. Thank you for the compliment my sweet virgin key." 


	8. Bringing Back the Clow

Chapter 7 

Chapter 7-Bringing Back the Clow

 Clothes were sprawled all over the ground, sheets were scattered on the bed, some books, and a few stuffed toys were all over the place.

  Eriol, Nakuru, and Spinal were in shocked.

  "That Van-chan!" Alessa sighed as she looked around, "That girl is lazy as hell!!"

  "Well," Spinal replied as he was being held in Nakuru's arms, "Nakuru's room is much worse. This is nothing compared to her…"

  "Suppi-chan!!!!" Nakuru cried up as she looked at the butterfly-winged plushie.

  "Cut it you two," Eriol replied as he noticed something, "Clow Reed's insanity is growing stronger. He has been in this room."

  "Maybe that'll example why it's such a mess," Alessa commented.

  Then something caught Eriol's eye. He turned around and noticed the mirror. It was leaned against the wall. The mirror glass was pitched black.

  He walked towards the mirror and began to study it. Something from this mirror was drawing him closer to it.

  His eyes feel into a trance while he looked strait at the mirror.

  "I have come…" Eriol muttered as he looked into the mirror, "we will be whole again."

  Eriol placed his hands onto the mirror glass. With his touch, the glass turned into a liquidly substance. Nakuru and Spinal started to freak out.

  "Master!!!" Nakuru cried out.

  Eriol didn't reply as he placed his arm into the mirror.

  "It's a trick master!!!" Spinal Sun cried out, "The Clow Hatter wants you to come!! Don't do it!!"

  Pumpkin Jr. rushed towards Eriol and tried to pull him away.

  "Snap out of it!!" Pumpkin Jr. cried as he gripped onto Eriol, "We've got to find my big sister chan!"

  Eriol pushed Pumpkin Jr. away. 

  "She's in the mirror," Eriol said as he looked at them and then back at the mirror, "I'll get her out, even if I have to kill my own insanity."

  Eriol entered the mirror. The mirror reverted back to normal when he was truly inside the dark world, which the mirror held.

  Nothing can stop him now.

***

  Eriol looked around the area. The floors were all rusted while the walls were nothing but rusted steel fences.

  There were some oddities that were hung on the walls such as pikes, gallows, voodoo dolls, and shards of mirrors.

  So this is what is was like. Eriol started to get painful memories from Clow. 

  This was the place. Clow Reed was imprisonment by the asylum. He was tied into a strait jacket and was forced to hear the screams on the inmates and watch the horrid "experiments" done for "correcting them".

  Eriol also knew Clow Reed hated these "experiments". Clow Reed, like any other inmate, was forced with the same torture.

  And he was a SANE MAN.

  Perhaps that's what finally cracked the magician. Clow Reed managed to break free from the nut house and faced his maker…

  By hacking Frederic's body to pieces and shoving it into a sowed body bag.

  Eriol also noticed something hanging from steel hocks. Why the fuck did Eriol come in here the first place?

  Body bags were hanged on the steel hooks. Each one had a nametag.

  The names were "Andy", "Barb", "Chris", "Dan" "Eliz", and "Fred". Eriol knew that one of those bags did not hold Vanessa inside.

  The actual names of the people were Andrew Johnson, Barbara Manson, Christopher Locktire, Daniel Omas, and Elizabeth Penople. Those five were killed and had the symbol of Clow on each of their body when it was found.

  But Clow Reed did not kill these people. Sir Frederic Winston did and blamed Clow Reed for it.

  That's why Clow Reed gave a severe punishment to Fred. Frederic became Clow Reed's only victim of murder.

  But it still doesn't make any sense why he was here.

  What did that girl…Vanessa Alexandra; have in common with this place?

  _"One as one…" a voice chanted, "and two shall be one. What was now split in two shall be come one forever._"

  Eriol backed away.

  "I know that spell," Eriol said to himself as he pulled out the key, "he's trying to turn me back to Clow…"

  Before Eriol could respond, a powerful orb of Clow's magic slammed into Eriol. He screamed in pain as the fusion of Clow's magic began to make its' changes.

***

  YingGirl woke up. She heard a child screaming. Was it real?

  She scrambled onto her feet and started to look around. She couldn't tell what was real any longer. She been fucked around so many times it's unreal.

  But…

  She started to feel a presence, a real powerful magical presence in the area.

  Could it be her sister? It could be.

  She started to walk around. She had to find The Clow Hatter…and fast!

  Her sanity was leaving her.


	9. She

Chapter 8 

Chapter 8-She

  Eriol opened his eyes, but he was not Eriol any longer. That orb which it him…

  It was Fujitaka's orb, which could only mean that he's…

  That fucken son of a bitch.

  He killed one of the reincarnations so he could manage to fuse the magic together into the other.

  Eriol looked towards the mirrors that were hanging on the walls.

  He was now Clow Reed.

  A man that hated himself more than anything.

  Maybe this was a good thing.

  The Clow Hatter stepped out from the shadows. Clow Reed glared at him.

  "Why have you done this to me?!!!" Clow Reed snapped bitterly at his insane self.

  "Revenge," The Clow Hatter replied with a grin, "now that you're here, we can have lots of fun! Can't you image what the world would be like if they have to deal with both halves of the same magician?"

  "No."

  The Clow Hatter crossed his arms as he looked at his sane's self.

  "And I placed so much work to get you back into the world of the living," The Clow Hatter sighed, "I should have had my minion kill you while you were that Harry Potter knockoff and then raped that sweet fucken virgin hard! It going to be hard to kill you this time."

  Clow Reed released the power of the key, which revealed his staff. He glared at The Clow Hatter.

  "Enough with the sick jokes," Clow Reed said as he was ready to attack, "where is this girl you've kidnapped?!!!"

  "Kidnapped?" The Clow Hatter replied, "She was ill and I decided to give her some medical attention."

  Clow Reed used his staff and whipped a few fireballs at The Clow Hatter. He jumped back and released his own Clow Staff to create a barrier against the flames.

  "Now this is what I want!!!" The Clow Hatter cried out, "Come on in fight me! You know you want to do away with your insanity just like any bastard Englishman!!!! We can fight for all eternity!!"

  The Clow Hatter unleashed ice shards at Clow Reed. Clow Reed jumped back and unleashed a reflect attack to bring the ice shards back at their master.

  But the Clow Hatter blocked the shards by melting them away with a fire spell.

  This was a tough battle for Clow Reed. Not many magicians got the chance to fight against themselves.

  KeroWocky wanted to join the battle, but Cheshire Sun cooled the 50ft mechanical guardian beast down. The two should know better and not meddle with their boss's one on one battle.

  Both magicians were equivalent in strength, power, and intelligence. It looked as if one was fighting against his or her shadow, which was a fight that can never be won by one side.

  YingGirl entered the area. She watched in horror as the two fought. She didn't know whom The Clow Hatter was fighting but she knew why he was fighting.

  He wanted her. No one should fight for her.

  She wasn't worth it…SHE WAS NOT WORTH THIS FIGHT!!!!

  She started to run into the battle. It was at the same time the both magicians unleashed their strongest attacks in hopes to get rid of the other.

  The spells were going to collide with each other…

  Yet they hit another target than the desired one each magician wanted.

  The Virgin Key.

  "NO!!!!!!!" The Clow Hatter yelled as he tried to call back his spell.

  "YingGirl!!!" Clow Reed cried as he watched in horror.

   YingGirl screamed in immense pain as she had both attacks slammed right at her. She collapsed onto the ground. Her remaining clothes were ripped to shreds as deep slashes covered her arms and legs. The rest was covered with bruises.

***

  The Clow Hatter and Clow Reed rushed towards the fallen girl. The Clow Hatter knelt next to YingGirl while Clow Reed held her in his arms.

  "This was not part of the plan!!!!" The Clow Hatter whined, "My Virgin Key was not supposed to interfere and die in battle!!!"

  "Ying…" Clow Reed asked as he looked down at her, "why did you do such a thing? Your magic level can't handle this much damage."

  "Because…" YingGirl replied with tears running down her eyes, "I don't want you to fight over me."

  "What?"

  "I don't want people fighting over me. I find it to be selfish…that's why I refuse to know about love or even want it. I see people fighting and dying for love just like they do for everything else. So I refused to fall in love…but now, I regret what I did since no one will actually care that I die."

  "What do you mean?"

  The Clow Hatter began to speak.

  "Can't you see Clow?" The Clow Hatter said as he looked at Clow Reed, "She has no one. Her friends and her siblings have someone to care…someone to love. She does not. Her life has been tormented by the past visions when she was badly beaten up and still is today. Her pain was so immense that it screamed for death. I thought I could get rid of her pain by letting her forget and making her live a life with me. So I used my magic to teleport my mirror to a place where I can get in contact with her."

  "I see," Clow Reed replied as he held YingGirl, "but you were using her."

  "I know. If she dies, can you seal me away in this imprisonment with her dead body or kill me as well? I want to be with her forever."

  "Master Clow!!!" Cheshire Sun cried out. KeroWocky grunted.

  Clow Reed smiled at the Clow Hatter.

  "I don't think that will be necessary," Clow Reed said as he placed a hand on YingGirl, "she isn't dead just yet."

  "You mean…" The Clow Hatter replied with his eyes lit up.

  "She may not have my magic, but she is capable to be healed by magic."

  YingGirl groaned slightly. The Clow Hatter held onto her left hand.

  "Well what are you waiting for?!" The Clow Hatter shrieked as he held her hand, "Help her!!!! Please don't let the Virgin Key to continue to suffer more than she already has!!"

  Clow Reed began to chant up yet another spell. Other than being a magician, he began a healer of sorts as well. His healing powers were just as great with all the rest of his magic capabilities.

  Perhaps this is why witches and pagans grew to hate him.

  He normally used his healing spells on the guardians when they were deeply injured.

  This was the first time it was done on another person, not a creation.

  But…

  It felt the same.

  YingGirl, possible the weakest magician he'll ever meet, has the exact same attributes as Yue and sometimes, Cerberus, as well. It confuses him slightly, even enough to turn a shade of red.

  Was he falling in love this person has never met but has managed to control the Ying side of life while her older sister had controlled the Yang side of life?  

  Perhaps he was. His insanity was already in love with her.

  But…

  YingGirl started to recover while her wounds were disappearing.

  "Thank you…" YingGirl muttered slightly as she looked at Clow Reed.

  The three managed to stand up. YingGirl had a bit of help since Clow Reed helped her to get up.

  The Clow Hatter smiled. His task was done.

  Yet both Clow Reed and YingGirl looked back at him in confusion.

  "Please…" The Clow Hatter said as he looked at the two and unleashed his staff, "The Virgin Key is tired. Go and return to your world without chaos. If you'll stay here longer…you'll end up being my toys, and I don't think the Virgin Key is willing to accept me as her toy."

  "Clow Hatter!!!!" YingGirl cried out, "What about you?"

  "I must stay in this world. If I do not, then Chaos will be unleashed and destroy your world as well as mine. Please go."

  "But…"

  "We'll meet again Virgin Key." The Clow Hatter unleashed his staff at the two, which only knocked out YingGirl unconscious.

  The two managed to leave this mirror nightmare. They made it home.

  And the Clow Hatter is still smiling back at them.  


	10. Jean et le Loup, Le Renard et Le Roulett...

Chapter 9 

Chapter 9-Jean et le Loup, Le Renard et Le Roulette.

  After Clow Reed has healed her, he has returned back to the real world. Of course as he placed Vanessa back to rest, he was greeted by questions from Pumpkin Jr., Matthew, and Alessa.

  It seems like the famous Clow Reed never touched this town.  

  Strange. He was known worldwide. At least it didn't bother Clow Reed to explain who he was. He had to.

  He was stuck as his past self for all eternity.

  At least he wasn't alone. He had Spinal and Ruby to keep him company. Perhaps he could use all what he has left of himself to live with these mortals since he's no longer the strongest and most powerful magician known to man.

  That's why the Clow Hatter was smiling at him.

  Is it?

***

  Vanessa was resting in her room. Her slashes and bruises were recovering. All she had to do was rest and let the magic do its' work.

  For once, she actually did have a pleasant rest.

  As she wandered into a deep slumber, someone one was sitting next to her. He held her hand as he kept watching her sleep.

  He still can't get his eyes off her.

  "Soon…" he said as he kissed her hand, "when you finally open your heart and learn how to love someone, my Virgin Key, I will be there to cherish you like no one can."

  He placed her hand down and stood up. He started walking towards the mirror.

  "Keep sleeping peacefully dear," he whispered as he started to enter through the mirror, "we'll meet very soon…once again."

And so the tale of one magician's has come to an end. Or has it?  

THE END  


	11. Notes!

Kero-chan's ni Omakasi-Notes of "The Clow Hatter"   
  
Kero-chan: Since I never made any apperance in this fic, The Clow Hatter decided to make me   
talk about this story. So let's go!   
  
***   
  
~F.A.Q.s~   
  
Who/What is The Clow Hatter?   
Kero-chan: In this fic, The Clow Hatter is a representation of my master's insanity. In reality,   
Vanessa drew Clow Reed dressed up as the Mad Hatter from American Mcgee's Alice. Some friends   
said he was hot and cute...so this story came place.   
  
Did Clow Reed ever went that insane?   
Kero-chan: I dunno. The Trial of Clow Reed, which had Sir Frederic Winston accusing him of   
murder took place right after Clow sealed the cards, Yue, and me.   
  
Why didn't she dressed up Clow Reed as the Mad Hatter in the Disney Version?   
Kero-chan: Because Touya already did dress up as him in the Sakura Card Series. I was the Red   
Queen in that episode.   
  
What's with the mangled body bags and the rusted cover area?   
Kero-chan: They're from both Silent Hill games from KONAMI. They given the fear and dark   
atmosphere that The Clow Mirror has to over, which is what The Clow Hatter wanted   
  
Are Clow Reed and The Clow Hatter one in the same?   
Kero-chan: Yes and no. They are both my master except Clow Reed is the sane half while The Clow   
Hatter is the insane half.   
  
Why does The Clow Hatter call Eriol a "Harry Potter Look-a-Like"?   
Kero-chan: So he can drive Eriol mad, thus leading him have more power over himself.   
  
What's up with Clow liking YingGirl?   
Kero-chan: Well...YingGirl derives her powers from the Tao theory of "YIN", which is kind of   
like what Yue and I have our powers from. Same goes for YangGirl since she derives the powers   
of "YANG" just like Ruby Moon and Spinal Sun. Rumors say that my old master and Yue were more   
than just friends, if you know what I mean. So he's now has a strong attachment to her because   
of where her magical linage is. Don't tell Ying-chan or Pumpkin Jr. that.   
  
***   
  
The Characters   
  
Kero-chan: We were also greeted by other characters that are in the series "YingGirl: Senshi for   
Hire". They do not appear in other series except these fanfics. Here are quick profiles of these   
characters.   
  
Name: Matthew BrockWick   
Birthday: March 6   
Blood Type: B   
Favorite Color: Red, Black   
Favorite Flower: Tulips   
Favorite Food: Curry   
Favorite Subject: Sciences, Math   
Extra-curricular Activity: Computer Club   
Most Wanted: Star Trek Figurines   
  
Name: Pumpkin Jr.-Promethesus   
Birthday: June 10   
Blood Type: O   
Favorite Color: Green, Yellow   
Favorite Flower: SunFlower   
Favorite Food: Pumpkin Pie   
Favorite Subject: Gym, English   
Extra-curricular Activity: The Reading Room   
Most Wanted: To meet CatWoman   
  
Name: Cother Mackenzie   
Birthday: August 19   
Blood Type: AB   
Favorite Color: Red, White   
Favorite Flower: Roses   
Favorite Food: Vegitables   
Favorite Subject: Phys. Ed.   
Extra-curricular Activity: Track Team   
Most Wanted: A Boyfriend   
  
Name: YangGirl_99   
Birthday: Nov. 6   
Occupation: A semi evil villian   
Favourite Colours: Black   
Favourite Flower: Violets   
Favourite Food: Anything spicey   
Favourite Recipe: Curry   
Favourite Hobby: Playing Pranks   
Favourite Things: Video Games   
Favourite Thing to Do: Going online   
What She Thinks About: Who knows?   
  
Name: YingGirl   
Birthday: July 24   
Occupation: Senshi for Hire   
Favourite Colours: Blue and White   
Favourite Flower: Fleur De Lys   
Favourite Food: Anything with Fish   
Favourite Recipe: Sushi   
Favourite Hobby: Drawing   
Favourite Things: Mangas   
Favourite Thing to Do: Working on the Web   
What She Thinks About: Being in her own TV Series   
  
***   
  
Kero-chan: I hope that answered your questions and stuff. Anymore can be emailed to one of the   
following email addresses   
  
yinggirl@yahoo.com   
yanggirl_99@sailormoonfan.com   
the_clow_hatter@hotmail.com 


End file.
